motorstormfandomcom-20200213-history
Wombat Beachmaster
The Wombat Beachmaster is a Buggy appearing in MotorStorm: Pacific Rift. It has a wider body than some other, more race-orientated buggies. ''Pacific Rift'' press kit description *''Manufacturer: Wombat'' *''Production: 1998 to date, built to order'' *''Chassis: tubular steel space frame'' *''Engine Type: 2011cc air cooled flat 4'' *''Power output: 265bhp'' *''Transmission: 5-speed w/ reverse; racing clutch'' *''Wheelbase: 2805mm (110.4in)'' *''Length: 4022mm (158.3in)'' *''Width: 2580mm (101.6in)'' *''Height: 1630mm (64.2in)'' *''Curb weight: 570kg (1254lbs)'' *''Top Speed: 108mph'' *''0-60: 4.0 seconds'' *''0-100: 7.9 seconds'' *''Designer: Andrew Bolt'' *''Engineers: Neil Massam, David Griffiths, Ben Curtis, Chris Gage, Simon Gibson. J Wie Tse'' :Wombat is a small independent custom buggy builder based in Australia. They have built up an enviable reputation since they were founded nearly 20 years ago, and today are widely regarded as designers of the best performing desert racing buggies and sand rails in the world. This Beachmaster model has been in production for over 10 years now. It is popular as a recreational vehicle due its 4 seat design, but has also enjoyed much success in racing due to its light weight chassis design and powerful engine. Trivia *This is the vehicle that can be used in the original Pacific Rift demo. *The Beachmaster has been spotted in many pieces of MotorStorm: Apocalypse concept art, along with the Patriot 80, Springbok Namibia, and Lunar-Tec Weevil. However, the Beachmaster never made it to the final version of this game, and neither did the other vehicles mentioned. *It is interesting to note that in the picture below containing the blue Beachmaster, the brand 'Sparco' can clearly be seen written on the side. Sparco is a real world company making seats and other racing accesories. In MotorStorm however, all the companies used are entirely fictional, except for Japspeed. *The Beachmaster is included in the Mischief Vehicle Pack 1 in MotorStorm RC. *One of this vehicle's liveries in RC is a typical Life guard paint job. *In Pacific Rift the Beachmaster was unlocked by earning the "Casual" Trophy, where the player played 50 Casual online races. ﻿It is now impossible to obtain this vehicle, since it requires an online trophy to be unlocked and the online servers have been permanently shut down. **It is also one of the very few trophy unlocked vehicles that doesn't have any DLC liveries, meaning it is now completely unobtainable even if you buy DLC. *Although the vehicle is now impossible to unlock in the full game, it is usable in MotorStorm: 3D Rift. *In the concept art containing the blue Beachmaster, the number '666' is written on the side, perhaps a reference to the Illuminati. *Doc Hock (green/white/blue "Bandit" livery), Candy Buzzbomb (red/white "Accelereighty" livery) and Mira Hawk (orange/white/green "Six7even" livery) are the AI Characters seen driving this vehicle. **It is interesting to note that apart from Doc Hock, these characters also drive Mojave Globetrotters, Ozutsu Tantos and Wasabi Eagles. *The Beachmaster uses paddle tires for the rear set of wheels and treadless sand tires for the front set, a setup seen only on the Beachmaster and the Lunar-Tec Rollcage. *The Beachmaster shares it's "Accelereighty" livery with the Voodoo Mastodon. Gallery W beachmaster.jpg|Doc Hock's livery. Spot beachmaster 2.png Spot beachmaster 3.png Concept art (Wombat Beachmaster).jpg 141 Wombat Beachmaster.jpg|Mira Hawk's livery. 140 Wombat Beachmaster.jpg|Candy Buzzbomb's livery. Dogpatch_Faultline.jpg 20081104-dh2ig81eru8h9bms81ceq7hj2r.png 1102trweb_11+2008_dodge_ram_mega_cab+sandrail.jpg|It somewhat resembles a modern Sandrail (pictured). References http://community.us.playstation.com/thread/1381559?start=0&tstart=0﻿ Category:Buggies Category:Wombat Category:Vehicles (MSPR) Category:Vehicles (MSRC) Category:Trophy Unlocked Vehicles Category:MotorStorm: Pacific Rift Category:MotorStorm RC Category:Unobtainable Vehicles Category:Vehicles Category:Gameplay